Shadow in the Night
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sequel to Femme Spy. Shadows. Darkness. Stealth. All the things required for a very special mission. To save Orion Pax and return his memories. Most think of Orion as a leader. I think of him as my sparkmate. I'd rather lay down my life then let him continue working for the Decepticons under Megatron's trickery. We shall see what fate has in store for us, as well as for me.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me and I'm back with Shadow in the Night! Now I would like to reply to the reviews that were left on the last chapter of Femme Spy!**

**AlphaTrion3145: Thanks Alpha!**

**Bee4ever: Well as you can see the next story is here at last :D**

**mchap1154: I'll make sure it is awesome I'll tell you that much.**

**Enchanted: Shadow was one of my favorite OCs to right. I'm glad you enjoyed her adventures. Till all are one!**

**Autobot StarRacer: *chuckles nervously* I'll just be hiding in a corner while you enjoy this wonderful first chapter. And I explained their relation as best as I could.**

**Starlight Prime: How's this for more?**

**Well we're starting with the episodes next chapter so let's get started! I present to you Shadow in the Night!**

It's been a month since I've been on the Decepticon warship. Thankfully I managed to avoid Airachnid for the most part. Out of everyone, Breakdown has been the nicest to me. Knockout flirts with me and as for Blazestrike I honestly don't know.

"So then he has a break down." Breakdown laughed.

"Really? That joke again?" Knockout and I sighed in unison.

"It's a habit." Breakdown smirked.

"A very bad habit." I groaned as I laid back on the medical berth. I was long released from the med-bay but I spent most of my time in here.

"And one he unfortunately can't break."

We all turned around to see Blazestrike walk in with a smirk on her face.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked.

Blazestrike only shrugged. "Nothing really. I just came back from a flight."

"You're enjoying that new alt. mode aren't you?" Breakdown smirked.

Blazestrike grinned. "Definitely Breakdown. It's much faster than a stupid helicopter."

"Are you still under Airachnid's command?" Knockout questioned.

"Unfortunately." Blazestrike sighed. "But don't tell her that." She was now smirking.

Even I couldn't help laughing at that. I feel sorry for her since she has to work with Airachnid though.

"Shadowstalker?"

I smiled at that voice and was about to say 'Optimus' but I then remembered he wasn't Optimus anymore. He was Orion Pax. Breakdown noticed my look and smiled in sympathy.

"Hello Orion." I caught myself just in time so he wouldn't notice the sadness in my voice.

"How are you today Shadow?" Orion smiled.

I smiled. "I'm fine. How about you Orion?"

"I'm doing quite well actually. Megatronus is going to have a meeting with me." Orion was smiling brightly now.

_"Probably to tell you lies." I thought angrily._

"Good for you." I said before I stood up, not being able to talk to Orion anymore while knowing he didn't even know we had a sparkbond. "I'd love to stay and chat Orion but I'm afraid I must leave."

Orion merely nodded but I was already out the door. I soon found myself on the landing deck and I stared at the night sky as tears of energon streamed down my face.

"Oh Optimus..." I sobbed as I buried my face in my servos.

"Hey, um, are you okay?"

I turned around slightly to see Blazestrike standing there. I turned back around before she could see I was crying.

"Honestly, not so well." I sighed.

"Hey," Blazestrike placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen I know we're not exactly all friendly with each other but just know that you're not alone in this. Optimus may have lost his memories but until you get them back, and trust me I know you will, just be lucky that you still have his friendship and trust."

I don't know what possessed me but I soon found myself clutching Blazestrike as I cried. For Optimus, for Nightshade, Arcee, Terra, Ratchet, everyone I love. I only planned getting on this stupid ship! I don't even know how to get Optimus' memories back. I sobbed even harder at the thought. But I knew one thing. I WILL get his memories back. For him and our sparkling.

Even if I have to go to Cybertron and back.

**Oh if only Shadow knew she actually does have to go to Cybertron and back. And the poll for what gender the sparkling should be is still open. Also the contest for the chapter for the sequel to this is still open guys! Well next chapter we get started with the episodes so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also all my other stories are on hiatus for now, except this one and Freedon Fighters. Until Shadow in the Night is finished then I can put a couple of chapters in my other stories and then work on the sequel to this. Well until next time, Shadow Katakura out!**


	2. Orion Pax Part 1

Disclaimer:** Hey guys! I see you all are happy to see Shadow and the gang again. *smirks* Say hi guys!**

**Shadow: *raises optic ridge* Seriously?**

**Knockout: Hey I'm finally in the disclaimer!**

**Me: That's because you and the 'Cons are the only ones that have shown up so far. And Orion/Optimus.**

**Shadow: Then why isn't he here?**

**Orion: I'm here now!**

***sighs* Alright let's get started. I'm started off at the Autobot base then we'll stay at Shadow's POV for the rest of the chapter. I don't own anybody in TFP besides Shadow, Terra, Blazestrike, and Blazestrike.**

"In hind sight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies and allies became confidence. And with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though at a measurable personal cost. When Optimus surrended the Matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself." Ratchet sadly explained to the Autobots and humans present.

"That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megatron." Cliffjumper protested.

"They were like BFFS." Nightshade said.

"They were close." Bumblebee added.

"If Optimus does not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him." Ratchet realized.

"Huh?" Fowler asked.

"What?!" Terra exclaimed.

"Say again?" Miko was shocked.

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his Pre-Prime state." Ratchet said.

"The historical archivist Orion Pax." Nightshade's jaw dropped.

"You mean in his mind?" June raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling Boss Bot thinks he's some kind of librarian and a 'Con?!" Terra exclaimed angrily. "And what about Shadow huh?! Why'd she go?! I'm pretty sure she's not a Prime and she didn't lose her memories! Isn't anyone worried about her?!"

"Hey we're all worried about both of them!" Nightshade growled. "Me especially! Shadow's my little sister and only Primus knows what's going on in that freaking warship!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FRAG UP!" Arcee screamed.

"Wow, never knew you could scream that loud." Jack commented.

"Look we're all worried about Optimus and Shadow. But I know one thing. Shadow didn't lose her memory and if she's on that ship she planned it and she knows what she's doing." Arcee said before thinking, _"At least I hope she does."_

* * *

I sighed as I stood beside Megatron, using my cloaking device since Airachnid was in the room and Megatron was the only one who knew I was here, as he gave his speech to the crew of the warship. As much as I didn't want to be here, this could be one of my only chances to make Megatron slip up and spill something about his intention. Ah one of the good things I inherited from my oh so kind uncle was his silver tongue.

"Attention crew, our guest is currently in isolation to help ease his transition. But when Orion Pax emerges, he is to be shown every courtesy. And the first one to address him as Optimus Prime will have his voice box ripped out." Megatron finished his warning.

"Lord Megatron, is it wise to allow an Autobot, current or former, full run of the premises?" Airachnid asked. "And what about that spy? I'm sure she didn't come here on accident."

"Nothing happens aboard this ship without my knowledge. You would do well to remember that Airachnid." Megatron growled. "But there's no need for concern. Orion does not possess the same fight Optimus is so renowned for."

"Then what use is he to our cause?" Airachnid questioned.

"Oh rest assured. Orino Pax will indeed earn his stripes." Megatron smirked.

"And what of Shadowstalker? I'm sure she's," Airachnid didn't get to finish.

"Standing right here?" I asked as I deactivated my cloaking device.

"You." Airachnid hissed.

"Well hello to you too Airachnid. I thought you'd be happy to see me." I smirked.

Airachnid only growled before walking out the room. Megatron chuckled before saying, "When did you get your cloaking device installed?"

"When I first became a spy." I answered.

"Why compelled you to become a spy?" Megatron questioned. "With your deception, you would make a fine recruit."

"Let's stay on topic." I said. "What files do you intend for Orion to decode?"

"How did you know that?" Megatron snapped harshly.

"Megatron, I've known him every since the day I was born. He was one of the best in the archive. Whatever he's decoding must be something even Soundwave can get to." I answered smoothly.

Megatron looked skeptical before he said, "Merely some documents about certain artifacts. Nothing more."

I turned to face him and said, "Now was that so hard?"

Megatron only glared at me and I smirked before walking out the room only to bump in to Orion.

"I was just looking for you. Were you talking to Megatronus?" Orion asked.

I nodded. "Yes I was. Now where are you heading off to?"

"To the med bay. Knockout has requested that now is the time for me to get my insignia." Orion smiled.

I frowned slightly but I quickly covered it up before saying, "Lead the way my friend."

Orion smiled at me again before we both started walking down the many halls of the _Nemisis_. Soon enough we arrived in the med bay.

"Take a seat right there Orion." Knockout pointed to one of the medical berths. He then turned to me and said, "You sure about this?"

I knew he was referring to whether I wanted to watch or not but I simply said, "Be quick about it."

Knockout nodded and got straight to work. I tried not to watch as Orion had the Decepticon insignia engraved on his left shoulder. I wonder what everyone else was doing. Nightshade, Terra, Arcee, Ratchet. Everyone. I hope they're okay.

"Welcome to the winning team." Knockout smirked as he finished with the insignia.

Breakdown walked in and turned to Orion, "Lord Megatron wants to see you." He then turned to me and said, "You can go with if you like."

"Thanks Breakdown." I said as Orion and I walked out.

We soon met up with Megatron and he started talking as we walked in to a room.

"You have been a captive of the Autobots and held prisoner for quite some time Orion." Megatron said. "Long enough for us to be in exodus on another world."

"Exodus? Why?" Orion asked confused.

"Because the warlord Ratchet's careless actions led to this." Megatron lied as he brought up a picture of the now dead Cybertron.

Orion gasped. "Cybertron..." A look of hatred clouded his face and I wanted so desperately to tell him the truth but I can't. Not with my weapons deactivated. Thank you so much Megatron for ordering Knockout to do that.

"I cannot believe Ratchet capable of such horrors." Orion shook his helm.

Oh he's not. Megatron's just lying to you. I'd know because Ratchet's like a father to me and if he was a warlord I wouldn't even be an Autobot!

"Yes. And to think the doctor of doom's mad quest for power continues." Megatron sighed. "His marauders pursued us to this planet's orbit. We feel its species is not ready to behold us. But we have resolved to protect this world from the tragedy that was dealt to our own."

"One question Megatron. Why are we called Decepticons?" Orion asked.

I've been wondering why he picked that name too but I knew the reason he would give would be twisted around a little.

"Another craven Autobot scare tactic." Megatron stated. "The name was meant to demonize us. Instead we wear it as a badge of honor. For if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty."

Orion nodded as he thought about Megatron's false answer.

"Now please Orion. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest." Megatron started to walk away.

"Megatron." Orion said.

Megatron stopped and turned around to see what Orion had to say.

"I will do my part to help stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression. This I vow." Orion said as he put a servo over his spark. "With all my spark."

Megatron only smirked before walking away. I sighed before walking towards the door.

"Shadowstalker?"

I turned around to see Orion staring at me. "Yes?"

"How did you become a Decepticon?" He asked.

There were one good thing about that question and one bad thing. One, he didn't noticed the Autobot insignia on my winglet yet. I'm glad I had Ratchet make it tiny now. The bad part, he think's I'm a 'Con. I thought about an excuse before remembering that he'll remember I'm Megatron's niece. When he gets his memories back of course.

"I'm Megatron's niece." I said, continuing after his surprised look. "I found out my brother and some of my closest friends had joined the Autobots and I felt betrayed and shattered. So I decided to join the 'Cons after so many years of being a neutral. I've never really gotten over the loss though."

Orion looked sad after I said that. "Shadowstalker, I had no idea you went through such loss."

"Not everything turned out bad. I'm now one of the greatest spies in the war besides the Autobot Mirage and our communications expert Soundwave. We made history." I said. That part wasn't a lie at all.

Orion nodded. "I assume you have to be somewhere?"

I nodded. "I'll see you around Orion."

I then walked out the room and I soon caught up with Megatron and Knockout. Of course they didn't know I was behind them. I listened to every bit of their conversation.

"When we stormed the Iacon Hall of Records in the waning days of the war for Cybertron we acquired highly classified files. Files written with Autobot codes which we have been unable to decipher." Megatron stated.

"Autobot codes which the Iacon archivist Orion Pax shouldn't have no trouble cracking." Knockout added with a smirk. "Considering what's at stake, I mean we do have a fully trained spy on board, shouldn't we beef up the security around here?"

"Knockout, I think Orion will perform most effectively if he doesn't feel threatened or confined in any way. However it is no coincidence that Orion's work station is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault." Megatron remarked.

"Which is under constant surveillance." Knockout realized with a smirk. "Well played."

As I went to turn around before I got caught, I ran smack in to Blazestrike.

"I see I'm not the only one that likes to listen to people's conversations." Blazestrike grinned.

"How long have you been standing there?" I demanded.

"Long enough." Blazestrike said with a smirk.

I only growled before walking around her. As I walked down the hallways of the warship, I wondered about my sparkling. Would it be a boy or a girl? Wow they look like me or like Optimus? Maybe a mix? When I heard a motorcycle engine, I wondered what the heck was going on. Ya know, until I was tackled by Arcee.

"Arcee?!"

"Shadow?!"

Arcee's face broke in to a grin. "Glad to see you're alright."

"Same to you." I grinned. "Now tell me how the heck did you even get up here?"

"You don't wanna know." Arcee immediately replied. "Now do you know where Optimus is?"

I nodded my head to the hallway to the right of me and said, "If this makes you feel any better, if your plan fails I've got a backup plan."

"And that would me?" Arcee asked.

"You'll see." I winked.

Arcee only shook her helm before she said, "I'll make sure to tell Nightshade you're okay because I'm pretty sure he's worried for both of us now."

"I believe your feeling is correct." I smirked. "Now start riding. If I get caught talking to you, and my weapons are deactivated, I'm dead meat."

Arcee smirked and ran off before she transformed mid-jump. I sighed as I watched her go before I felt myself being pulled back and suddenly I was staring in to the faces of Blazestrike, Knockout, and Breakdown.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"We're getting off this ship tonight." Blazestrike said.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll find out tonight. For now say your goodbyes to Orion." Breakdown said.

I nodded and went off to find Orion since it was almost night to begin with. When I made it to his workspace, I walked inside and saw him standing there.

"Orion?" I asked.

"Good evening Shadow." Orion turned around to smile at me.

I hated that I had to leave him but I knew I had absolutely no chance without getting my aft in gear and back to base. So I only said, "Orion, it's time for me to say goodbye."

Orion looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you. Not now at least." I looked to the ground so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. I turned around and was about to walk out the door before I told Orion, "Never forget who you are Orion. It will always be your greatest strength."

I then walked away before he could question me and soon I met up with Breakdown and Blazestrike.

"Where's Knockout?" I asked.

"He's disabling the security cameras so we can get off this scrapheap." Blazestrike stated.

"And I'm here for your body guard." Breakdown said.

"Wait why are you coming?" I asked Blazestrike.

"I've been thinking about this long and hard Shadow. I'm not meant to be a Decepticon. I want to be an Autobot." Blazestrike answered.

It all made sense now. So this is why Blazestrike has been acting so weird. She was thinking about what faction she was really meant to be apart of.

"So how are we getting off this ship?" I asked as we walked to the landing dock. "I'm pretty sure none of us have access to a ground bridge."

"No but you have access to me. A flyer." Blazestrike's mouth slowly curled in to a smirk as she transformed. "Hop on."

I slowly climbed on and made sure I was holding on for dear life before I turned to Breakdown, "So we're enemies again?"

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Breakdown smirked.

I only smiled. "Thanks for everything."

Breakdown nodded. "No problem."

I only nodded before Blazestrike sped off full speed.

"So I assume your com-link is still working right?" Blazestrike asked.

"Of course." I snorted. "Are we far away enough from the ship?'

"We should be. Now we're going in for the drop." Blazestrike said as she transformed and we dived towards Earth.

"Shadow to Base, for the love of Primus please come in!" I exclaimed.

_"Shadow, is that really you?!" Raf exclaimed._

I chuckled. "Who else would it be kiddo? Now send a bridge, I have a new recruit and I'm falling towards Earth from Primus knows how high."

_"Got it!" Raf exclaimed._

"I hope you're ready for a bumpy landing." I smirked as a ground bridge appeared below us.

"Oh please I've had worse." Blazestrike scoffed as we dropped through.

As I stepped foot in the base, I didn't even get in two steps before I was picked up by Nightshade.

"Don't ever scare the life out of me like that again!" He exclaimed as he hugged me.

"Choking! Can't move!" I rasped.

Nightshade chuckled nervously before he sat me down. "My bad."

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"Shadow, you didn't say anything about a welcome home aim your blaster party." Blazestrike said dryly.

"What is she talking about?" Bulkhead asked.

"Guys, Blaze here wants to join the 'Bots." I said.

"Oh yeah and I'm a walking hotdog." Terra snorted as she walked in the room. "What makes you think she isn't lying?"

"If I wanted to kill her I would've done it by now!" Blazestrike exclaimed.

"Come on guys just lower the dang weapons." I sighed.

Everyone slowly lowered their weapons and I sighed in relief. I then turned to Ratchet, "Hey Doc, mind turning my weapons back on?"

"They disabled your weapons?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"Megatron wanted to take extra precautions. Fortunately he left her cloaking device alone." Blazestrike smirked.

"That's good to hear." Cliffjumper grinned. "Glad to have you back Shadow."

"It's good to be back." I smiled.

"Now what's your master plan for getting Optimus back?" Arcee asked.

"Hey my plan was getting on and off the ship. I have no idea how to get his memories back." I shrugged.

"No problem Shadow. We do." Jack smiled.

I smirked. "Alright everyone. Fill me in. It's time to go hunting."

**And Shadow is back with the 'Bots! And surprisingly so is Blazestrike. Next chapter will be Orion Pax Part 2 and let's just say Megatron won't be happy when he finds out his niece has escaped once again. Until next time I'm out! *winks***


	3. Orion Pax Part 2

**Disclaimer: WOW! I'm on a roll here. I've never updated this fast. But I'm on Fall Break so I can stay up a little longer to try and finish this chapter! YEAH!**

**Terra: Hey we're in the disclaimer now!**

**Me: I decided to have mercy on you.**

**Shadow: *raises optic ridge* Did you now?**

**Me: Yes I did. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"So let me get this straight?"

"Yes?"

"You mean to tell me you know how to get Optimus' memories back?"

"Yeah."

"But you have to get to Cybertron?"

"Yes."

"And we have no way to get to Cybertron?"

"You're correct."

"But we have to find the 'Cons space bridge?"

"Yes."

I groaned and face palmed before saying, "What kind of twisted plan did you people come up with?"

Nightshade shrugged. "To tell you the truth we're just going on instinct and the Key to Vector Sigma."

"Seriously?" I raised an optic ridge.

"We don't really have anything else to go by here." Bulkhead groaned.

I sighed. "Well it looks like we're back to square one. I was hoping you guys had a plan because I have absolutely nothing."

"Yes like you've been so helpful." Blazestrike said sarcastically.

"Watch it." I narrowed my optics.

**Later That Day**

"Rafeal, is the test subject ready?" Ratchet asked.

Raf put a toy car down as I watched him get ready to control it. Ratchet had turbo charged the ground bridge while I was gone and now we get to see if his efforts were good enough.

"Check. Long range GPS activated." Raf nodded.

"I have doubts that my calibrations have successfully extended ground bridge range, but there is only one way to find out." Ratchet said. "Shadow, ready the ground bridge."

I nodded and activated the ground bridge. "Up and ready Ratchet."

Raf activated his toy car and started driving it through the ground bridge. I saw Ratchet watching anxiously and so was I. This might be our only chance to get to Cybertron and I don't want it to blow up in our faces.

"Come on." Ratchet whispered.

The car didn't make it. It blew in to pieces and the ground bridge deactivated. I sighed. Well it was worth a shot. Ratchet looked more disappointed than I did.

"It was just the first try." Raf tried to cheer Ratchet up.

"No Rafeal, it was pure folly! A misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master space bridge engineering. And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons." Ratchet said darkly.

"You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope all the way to the ceiling." Raf started. "It's really hard, and I've never been able to do it. But...when I told 'Bee about it he believed in me which made me practice a ton. Finally just a couple of weeks ago I made it to the top."

"What does any of this have to do with gym class?!" Ratchet yelled.

"I was just..." Raf trailed off before he sighed and walked away. "I'll give you some alone time."

Once Raf was out of earshot, I blew up. "WHAT THE HECK RATCHET?!"

Ratchet winced and turned to me. "What? He was talking about gym class! What did that have do with any of this?!"

I growled as my optics slowly turned red. "He was only trying to help! There's always a hidden message in something Ratchet! If you weren't so focused on one little mistake you would've seen it!"

"ONE LITTLE MISTAKE?!" Ratchet boomed. "That could've been our only chance to Cybertron!"

"You think I don't know that?!" I screamed, finally getting tired of everything. "You know how much I miss Optimus! How do you think I feel? I'm his sparkmate, I'm carrying his sparkling, and I CAN'T DO A FRAGGING THING ABOUT IT! I CAN'T HELP HIM! How hard do you think it was for me to leave him on the warship?! How hard do you think it was Ratchet?! So if you think you're the only one that feels useless right now you're WRONG!"

By the end of my little breakdown, I was panting and tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall. Ratchet looked crestfallen at how he had ignored my feelings.

"Shadow, I..." Ratchet trailed off.

"I'm going for a ride." I muttered as I transformed and zoomed off.

I drove for who knows how long and in no specific direction. I don't know what speed I was going. I finally stopped at a cliff and sat down as I buried my face in my hands and cried. Why did this have to happen to me? Haven't I gone through enough? Mom, Dad, Sonicflare. All dead. Jazz, Chromia, Elita, Ironhide, Mirage, Sides and Sunny. All taken away by Sentinel fragging Prime. And now Optimus, my sparkmate. The love of my life. The father to my sparkling. Speaking of my sparkling, my precious bundle of joy kicked as if to say _Don't cry Mommy. I'm here._

I chuckled a little and rubbed my stomach. "You're going to be my precious little sparkling, you know that? Daddy's gonna be so proud once he's seen you. Are you a mech or a femme sweetie? Will you look like mommy or daddy?"

I finally decided it was time to go back to base. "Ratchet, I need a bridge."

A ground bridge opened up in front of me and I walked through to see Bulkhead and Ratchet standing in front of the computer.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"We have a message. From Starscream." Bulkhead said.

"What does high heels want?" I raised an optic ridge before walking over.

Ratchet read the message. "I have retained information regarding your leader. Bring medical kit. Come alone."

"And since when does 'Scream give us orders?" I smirked.

Ratchet only shrugged before opening the ground bridge to the coordinates Starscream provided. We jumped out with me behind Ratchet and Bulkhead. I wanted to surprise 'Scream.

"I told you to come alone!" Starscream, well, screamed.

I stepped out from behind my two friends and said, "Since when do we listen to you?"

Starscream's optics widened with fear. "Why did you bring her?!"

"Because I wanted to personally show you my new weapon." I said as I flicked my wrist and out came Sonicflare's dagger. "I call it the Hidden blade."

"Where is Optimus?" Ratchet decided to cut in before I cut Starscream to bits. Believe me I am tempted.

"Patch me up and perhaps I'll tell you." Starscream said. At out disbelieving looks he said, "Have sympathy. I'm leaking here."

"Then I suggest that you speak quickly." Ratchet growled. "Has Optimus been harmed in any way?"

"If he is, I will not hesitate to chop you up to size." I growled dangerously.

"He's fine. Fine! Can't you see I'm the one who's been harmed?" Starscream growled.

"Where is he?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Where do you think?" Starscream yelled. "He's on Megatron's warship."

"Which is located where?" Ratchet asked.

"Now? Who knows? It's a ship. It moves!" Starscream replied sarcastically. "It took me months to track! Only to get fired upon."

"You wouldn't go through the trouble of calling us here unless you had information to trade." I growled. "Real information!"

Starscream sighed. "Ah, very well. Your beloved leader may have lost his senses. He goes by the name Orion Pax now and it seems that Megatron has led him to believe he's a Decepticon."

Bulkhead snorted. "Tell us something we don't know."

"WHAT?" Starscream exclaimed. "How could you possibly know that?"

"We're wasting our time." Ratchet said, as we began to walk back towards the ground bridge.

"Wait! That's all I have! Really!" Starscream exclaimed desperately. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"Unless you know where Megatron's hiding his space bridge, you can stay here and rust." Bulkhead stated.

"Space bridge..." Starscream murmured before his optics widened and he yelled, "Do you actually mean to tell me that they actually finished building it without my supervision?!"

We all looked at him and I said, "Start talking. Ratchet patch him up."

Starscream only chuckled and said, "It hurts right here doctor..."

**Later**

"The Decepticon Space Bridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine." I said, pointing to the monitor.

"Adjacent to a raw fuel supply." Arcee remarked.

"Clever. What's our Intel?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yeah I've been wondering that too." Nightshade grinned.

"A...reliable source." Ratchet lied.

Arcee raised an eyebrow but didn't question it any further.

"So any questions?" I asked.

"Do we know if people can even breathe your atmosphere?" Natalie asked, worried about her daughter's safety.

"Just had to ask didn't you mom?" Terra grumbled.

"I'll hook up Jack and Terra." Fowler volunteered. "I still have connections in NASA."

"It's too dangerous." June protested.

"Mom, I know that this is hard. But Optimus risked his life to save our planet." Jack said.

"And he's not even human. We owe it to him." Terra said.

"Jack and Terra may be the only one who can do this June." Arcee stated. "But I don't want you to think for one moment that I'll allow them to travel alone."

"I'm going too." I said. "Optimus is my sparkmate and if I have to risk my life to get him back, so be it."

Ratchet cut in the moment while saying, "Zip-ip-ip! You're pregnant with a sparkling and you think I'm gonna allow you to travel to Cybertron?!"

I winced. Five, four, three, two,...

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Everyone yelled.

I laughed nervously before saying, "Surprise. I'm gonna be having a sparkling."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Miko immediately asked.

I shrugged. "Cybertronians don't know the gender of their sparkling until its actually born."

"Aww." Miko groaned.

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me? Oh Primus, I'm gonna be an uncle!" Nightshade started pacing.

Ratchet chuckled before getting back on topic. "Not everyone is destined to live a normal life. Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax after all."

June and Natalie were looking ready to burst in to tears as they said to their respective children, "You always wanted to be a superhero when you were little."

Terra and Jack smiled before holding each other's hand and saying, "Well where do we start?"

"Alright here's the plan." I smiled. "We'll ground bridge directly into the energon mine, and make our way to the space bridge chamber while neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we'll send for Jack and Terra. _Stealth_ must be an absolute priority. We'll most certainly be outnumbered and if any Decepticons were to send an alert to their warship..."

"The odds become 400 to 1." Cliffjumper said grimly.

"Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge for us." I grinned. "Taking the space bridge is the easy part."

"We need to hold it long enough for Jack, Terra, Shadow, and I to get to Cybertron and back." Arcee grinned.

"Do you always have to finish each other's sentences?" Nightshade asked exasperated.

"Yeah." was the answer he got from both of us.

"If Rafeal can climb the rope in gym class, we can do anything." Ratchet said.

I smiled. At least he gets the message now.

"What does gym class has to do with anything?" Miko asked with a smirk. "And if Ratchet gets to go on a commando raid, I'm going to."

"Absolutely not!" Terra and I exclaimed.

"Miko, you will have Rafeal operate the ground bridge and our communications hub." Ratchet quickly said.

Miko growled before storming off while grumbling, "Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon space bridge."

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet explained.

"Jack, Terra, it's time to suit up." Fowler said.

Jack and Terra nodded before walking off. I activated the ground bridge before smirking and saying, "Team Prime let's roll out!"

* * *

When we arrived at the mine, I could feel my spy instincts kicking in. Stealth is a good change from the usual charge right in scenario.

"Clear." Arcee and Bulkhead said before we moved on.

We came across a small group of Vehicons and Arcee and I quickly sneaked on top of a drill before Arcee dropped down on the first one and my new hidden blade was introduced to the other Vehicons's neck. I felt a blaster aimed at me and I ducked just in time and Bumblebee rammed in to another one. Bulkhead smashed a drone that was trying to get in contact with the warship with his wrecking ball and Ratchet merely made a shush noise before we moved on.

We soon arrived at an elevator and I smirked as we came down behind a drone and I said, "Going down." I then unsheathed my wrist blade and sliced his head off.

We then made our way to the space bridge and my jaw dropped once I saw it.

"Primus, its bigger than the last one." I whispered.

"Thank you Starscream." Arcee smirked as we all looked at her in surprise. She noticed and asked, "Who else would it be?"

There were only five Vehicons and Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee quickly took them out. Arcee and I walked up to Ratchet who was staring at the space bridge controls.

"A masterpiece of engineering." He whispered.

"Operational?" I asked. "I didn't come all this way just to be back to square one."

Ratchet touched the monitor and said, "Fully."

"Perimeter secured." Cliffjumper and Nightshade called out.

"Now the scary part." I said.

"I'm shutting down the scrambler in order to contact base and make communications easier for the remainder of the mission." Ratchet informed.

"Strike team to base, objective secured." I said in to the com-link.

Soon after, a ground bridge appeared and Jack and Terra appeared dressed in grey and black space suits.

"Locking on to Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"Are you ready?" Arcee and I asked.

Jack and Terra looked at each other while staring at the Key to Vector Sigmia before saying, "Let's do this."

"I'll leave the space bridge open in order to eliminate some of the lag from the great distance and make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return." Ratchet informed us.

"Easier to locate?" Terra asked. "You're not bridging us straight to the big V?"

"Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor Terra." Ratchet explained. "It is said the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

As Ratchet went to activate the Space Bridge, Arcee said, "Don't worry. Space Bridging is just like ground bridging."

As the space bridge opened, Jack and Terra looked at us as if we were crazy. I smirked before exclaiming, "Just a little more intense!"

As we walked towards the space bridge and turned and said with a smirk, "Until all are one."

"Until all are one!" Cliffjumper grinned.

I grinned back before walking through the space bridge.

* * *

When I stepped foot on Cybertron for the first time in three years, a wave of sadness washed over me. It looked just the same as it did just before the exodus. As I looked around I realized we were in Praxus of all places.

"I can't believe it! I'm on actually on another planet!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh we did it!" Terra grinned as she and Jack hugged. "Guys this is incredible! Guys?"

"This isn't how we wanted you to see our home. Praxus is where we are and it was the first city to fall in the war." I choked on my words as I remembered a good friend of mine who used to live here. Last I heard he disappeared after the Attack on Iacon. **(Can anyone guess who Shadow's friend is? Hint: It's not Prowl.)**

"We're...we're sorry." Terra said as she looked around at the fallen state of Praxus.

"In the fog of war it's hard to see beyond the next leg of the mission. Or the next punch in the fight. We did everything to save Cybertron. But when the fog finally lifted, there wasn't much left to save." Arcee said sadly.

_"Arcee, Shadow, Jack, Terra? Do you copy? Please say yes." Nightshade said._

"Roger. We're on Cybertron." Jack reported.

_"Thank Primus!" Cliffjumper exclaimed._

_"Just keep the sightseeing to a minimal." Bulkhead advised._

_"Indeed. We don't know if your journey ahead if 5 klicks or 5000." Ratchet added._

"Understood. We're out." I said, cutting off the com-link.

"Okay Ratchet said the keycard would guide us but I don't see how or what I'm supposed to..." Jack trailed off as the keycard started glowing.

Jack moved it around a bit until it started glowing really brightly. I smirked and said, "Looks like we're heading towards 'Con territory."

Arcee and I transformed and Jack and Terra hopped on their respective guardian. We then gunned it. I knew what direction we were going. I think we're going towards Kaon. My suspicions were correct when Jack pointed the key forward and said, "That way!"

"Towards Kaon?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"The Decepticon capitol. I feel so lucky." Terra stated sarcastically.

As we reached the entrance, Arcee and I stopped and said, "We're on foot from here."

Jack and Terra got off while Arcee and I transformed and activated our respective weapons. For me it was my ion displacer and for Arcee it was her energon blasters.

"Don't want engine noise to attract the wrong kind of attention." I warned.

"Cons?" Jack questioned.

"Vermin." I corrected with a snarl.

"This way." Terra said as we started walking towards Kaon.

Little did we know we would get two surprises. One good and one bad.

I hope we get the good one first.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Shadow in the Night! I wonder what that good surprise will be...*chuckles evilly* I can't wait until this surprise. I've been planning this since the 'Say Goodbye' chapter in Femme Spy. I can't wait! Also have any of you seen Bart Baker's parodies on Youtube? They're awesome! You have to check them out! Well until next time, I'm out!**


	4. Stranded and Surprises

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Shadow in the Night! We've got Orion Pax Part 3 with a surprising twist. So let's get started!**

**Terra: Hey don't forget us!**

**Me: I didn't. Just wanted to get to the story quicker.**

We've been walking through Kaon for an hour now and the Key to Vector Sigma was glowing like crazy. Old memories of Kaon came in my mind as I looked around. Particularly two old rivals of mine: Barricade and Sideways. I never did like those two and I'm pretty sure the feeling was the same for them.

"We must be close." Jack stated as he held up the key to Vector Sigma.

"Gotta be. The Key is glowing like crazy." Terra agreed.

We walked under a huge statue of Megatron and soon came to Kaon Square. The ground started shaking and I immediately became alert. A building rose up from the ground and the Key to Vector Sigma started glowing as the door glowed as well and opened.

"Vector Sigma's in there?" Terra questioned.

"Kaon didn't always belong to the Decepticons." Arcee started.

"They took and claimed it as their capitol. Of course they never realized what was underneath their feet." I smirked.

I heard clawing and narrowed my optics before looking up. A giant insecticon was looking down and us and growled before jumping down on us. I grabbed Terra and jumped out the way with Arcee and Jack coming right beside me. As Arcee shot at the bug, I took one of my grenades off my hip before throwing it at the insecticon. Unfortunately the insecticon managed to dodge it somehow and the grenade blew up a building instead.

"Scrap." I growled as I shot at the bug with my ion displacer.

Something must've set the insecticon off because the next thing I knew Arcee and I were tackled across the ground.

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled.

"SHADOW!" Terra screamed.

"Get off me you fragging bug!" I growled as I punched it across the face.

The Key to Vector Sigma glowed brightly and caught the insecticon's attention. Jack and Terra glanced at each other fearfully before turning and running away. The insecticon ran after them but Arcee and I quickly brought its attention back to us with our blasters.

"We're being attacked by some giant bug bot!" Jack screamed in to the com-link.

_"An insecticon." Ratchet gasped._

_"What?" June asked._

_"What are Decepticons doing on Cybertron?" Raf asked._

_"Few remained in stasis should the enemy return." Ratchet explained._

Arcee and I had now climbed on the buildings surrounding us while continuing to shoot at the insecticon. Finally we jumped back down and the ground before transforming and driving away. The insecticon followed us and when it got close enough we both transformed before sliding under the insecticon. I threw the only grenade I had on me and Arcee continued to fire at it. The grenade hit this time but it only did minimal damage.

"Jack, Terra, GO!" I yelled.

"Seriously?" Jack asked fearfully.

_"Without Arcee and Shadow? They are their guides." June said._

_"No Nurse Darby Arcee and Shadow are Jack and Terra's backup. The Key card is their guide." Ratchet clarified._

Arcee and I weren't sure how long we could hold off the insecticon so we shouted again, "GO!"

_"Listen to them kids. You've made it this far. Optimus is counting on you." Natalie said._

Jack and Terra only nodded as they continued to stare at us. They backed away in to the door as Terra shouted, "Don't die!"

I glanced at her and shot her a smirk before I continued firing at the insecticon. The insection charged at us and tackled us again. This time, once again, my winglet got bent.

"SON OF A GLITCH THAT HURT!" I screamed.

"Now is not the time to be worried about a small injury. For Primus sake, I'll snap it back in place later!" Arcee yelled.

I grumbled under my breath before continuing to shoot at the insecticon. Arcee and I jumped to higher ground but the insection transformed in to a giant beetle before flying at us. I silently cursed myself for not bringing some more grenades with me. As the insecticon smashed in to us, the last thing I saw was the insecticon going in to the building where Jack and Terra were as Arcee and I fell to the ground.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_"Ugh my head feels like it got ran over by a semi-truck." I mumbled._

_"You're the one crazy enough to challenge an insecticon."_

_I stood up and looked in front of me at and nearly burst in to tears. "Mom..."_

_My beloved mother stood in front looking the same as before she died from the Cybonic Plague. My father stood beside her smiling at me._

_"Oh Shadow..." Mom was quickly in tears as was I as we hugged for the first time in eons._

_"Mom!" I sobbed. "I can't believe you're here."_

_"Look at you child! You've grown so much." Mom smiled at me as we reluctantly pulled away._

_"You look the same." I smiled._

_Mom chuckled. "Now what's this your father told me about you having a sparkmate and being pregnant?"_

_I winced as my face turned red. I looked at my Dad who was whistling innocently._

_"Dad..." I growled._

_"She was going to find out eventually!" Dad defended himself._

_"You couldn't have let me deliver the news?" I asked._

_Dad only shrugged before Mom's laughter shook us out our little argument. Mom laughed again before she said, "Even when your old man is dead, you two still argue like siblings. Speaking of siblings, how is Nightshade?"_

_"Still as playful and sarcastic as ever." I smirked._

_"Figures." Mom shook her helm. "What about Arcee? How's Little Midnight?"_

_I smiled. After Mom met Arcee, she had soon began calling her Little Midnight because of her paintjob which is midnight blue. _

_"Arcee's fine. Still as competitive, loyal, and snarky as ever." I smiled._

_"Very competitive might I add." Dad grinned._

_Mom shook her helm again as she looked at me, "What about Wheeljack? You two were always awkward after you two broke up."_

_I frowned. "I have no idea where the frag Wheeljack is but when he visited he seemed the same. Besides being jealous of Optimus.."_

_"YOUR SPARKMATE IS OPTIMUS?!" Mom screamed._

_Dad and I winced. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part._

_"Oh Primus, this is unbelievable. I knew the mech had feelings for you but...Oh for Primus sake, how is he? Is he treating you good? Is he,"_

_"Mom!" I shouted. "Optimus is fine and he's treating me good. Primus, stop worrying so much."_

_The world started to disappear around us and we all frowned. We knew what this meant. Our time to talk to each other was up._

_"When will I see you again?" I questioned. _

_"Soon." Mom and Dad promised._

_*End Dream*_

"SHADOW, WAKE UP FRAG IT!"

I opened my optics to see Arcee standing above shaking me like crazy. I stood up and asked, "How long was I out?"

"I woke up fifteen minutes ago." Arcee deadpanned.

"Well then, what are we standing here for?" I demanded.

Arcee rolled her eyes and muttered, "For you to wake up fragger."

"I'll get you later. Come on!" I exclaimed.

Arcee and I transformed and sped inside the building. We soon came upon Jack and Terra and transformed. I looked around shuddered at the sight of a few dead scraplets. Primus, I swear Bulkhead and I can agree on one thing: We're terrified of scraplets. I wasn't afraid to admit it either.

"We have the Matrix." Terra informed.

"Let's roll out and get the frag out of here." I smirked.

Arcee and I transformed and Terra and Jack hopped on. We raced out the building only to come to a sight that would change everything. Two familiar 'Cons and a horde of insecticons.

"My, my. I didn't expect to see you Shadowstalker." A white and black mech smirked.

"Terra, Jack, off." Arcee and I said.

Jack and Terra hopped off allowing Arcee and I to transform. I growled at the two mechs in front of me. "Barricade. Sideways."

Sideways, a silver mech, grinned at me. "Talk about good luck. Here we are on Cybertron trying to find an energy signature and we come across two Autobots, Shadowstalker among them."

"You know these guys?" Arcee glanced at me.

"We have a history." I said.

"You have a history with everyone these days." Arcee grumbled.

I chuckled. "What can I say? I had a habit of messing with the 'Cons."

"Sideways, how about we challenge the Autobots and their pets to a race. Whoever reaches the space bridge first wins." Barricade smirked.

"How did you know about the space bridge?" I demanded.

"We have our ways." Sideways smirked. "Now, how about it?"

Arcee and I turned to face each other, each of us smirking. Hey, lives might be at risk but Arcee and I could never turn down a race. And I mean _never. _Arcee and I transformed and Jack and Terra glanced at each other before hopping on.

"Ready when you are." I said.

Barricade transformed in to a Saleen S281E police car and Sideways transformed in to a Audi R8. Once they raced off, Arcee and I quickly followed.

"We're not actually racing are we?" Terra sighed.

"Of course not." I said before activating my com-link. "Ratchet, close the space bridge!"

_"What? Are you a fool?! If I close the space bridge, not only will communications be gone you won't be able to get to Earth!" Ratchet screamed._

_"Shadow, are you nuts?! You'll be stranded on Cybertron!" Nightshade said fearfully._

"I know that." I said sadly. "But Barricade, Sideways, and a horde of insecticons is flying towards the space bridge. Humankind might can survive Megatron but not an insecticon."

_"There's gotta be another way Shadow!" Raf screamed._

"If there was, I would've done it in a sparkbeat. But there isn't. I'm sorry Raf." I whispered.

* * *

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Nightshade, and Cliffjumper each stared at the screen in sadness. They all knew Shadow was right. Humankind would never survive an insecticon attack. But that didn't mean they liked this idea.

"Well then how are you gonna get back? Huh? Did you ever think about that?!" Bulkhead shouted angrily.

_"SHUT UP BULKHEAD!" Shadow yelled. "I know the consequences, but I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let an insecticon horde wipe out humankind. Optimus would do it."_

That got their heads on straight. Shadow was right. Optimus would do something like this. The chances of Shadow, Arcee, Jack, and Terra getting back were almost nonexistent. But if there's one thing they knew, it was that Shadow wasn't going to change her mind. Not in a situation like that.

"Shadow, what if you never come back?" Nightshade was outright sobbing now. His little sister would possibly never see him again and frag it he couldn't take it.

It was silent for a while before Shadow answered, "_I don't know Night. But I do know this. I'm finding us a way off Cybertron because the longer we remain here, the longer Optimus is with the 'Cons. Now that spacebridge needs to be closed in the next two minutes!"_

Ratchet stared at the controls as his hand moved shakily towards them. He couldn't do it. But at the same time, it was the only choice. Shadow was like a daughter to him and of course he cared about getting Arcee, Jack, and Terra back as well. But as Ratchet finally pressed the control, he knew there was no going back. Cliffjumper put a hand on Nightshade's shoulder as he finally collapsed in sobs. Bumblebee's fist shook in anger. Bulkhead screamed in rage as he punched the nearest rock he could find. Ratchet merely slumped against the controls as all hope finally seemed loss.

* * *

June, Fowler, Miko, and Raf stared at the com-link in shock. That couldn't have just happened. The space bridge couldn't have closed. But when they heard Nightshade's sobs, they knew it was the truth. Fowler hugged June and Natalie as they cried over the possibility of never seeing their children again. Raf and Miko held on to each other as they cried over their friends.

Is all hope finally gone?

* * *

The spacebridge closed in front of us, and Arcee and I slowed down as Barricade, Sideways, and the insecticons stopped.

"WHAT!" Barricade growled, enraged before he turned to us. "YOU!"

Jack and Terra got off so Arcee and I could transform. I growled at them as my optics turned red, "You're going to regret tearing my family apart."

I unsheathed my wrist blades and ran at Barricade and Sideways, slicing at any insecticon that dared to get in my way. But I was surprised when Barricade was punched by something invisible. But there's only one person I know that can do that...

"Hello senora, how are you?" Mirage asked as he turned off his cloaking device.

Arcee and I gaped at him. We were even more surprised when Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker came out to join him.

"Heard you needed a hand." Jazz smirked at me.

My jaw dropped as I asked, "How the heck...?"

"Explanations can come later!" Arcee yelled as she sliced at a insecticon.

I only nodded my head as we all joined the fight. My only focus was on defeating the 'Cons in front of me and finding a way home.

Whatever it takes.

**Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? *grins* I've been planning on bringing back some of the characters I took out back for some time now. Next chapter we get an even greater surprise in the form of a very special person. A one-shot personally written by me for whoever can guess who it is. Bye bye for now! Shadow Katakura out *smirks***


	5. Dark Saber

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Shadow in the Night! Last chapter the space bridge had to be closed in order to save the Earth. **

**Nightshade: Wasn't there another way? *glares at me***

**Me: *glares* Hey my story, my rules. Besides this isn't the last you're going to see your sister.**

After finally managing to get Barricade, Sideways, and the insecticons to retreat, I turned to the rest of the 'Bots here and said, "Alright how'd you know we were here?"

They pushed Jazz forward and he glared at them before turning to me. Jazz smirked and said, "Well ole Sentinel detected a signal on Cybertron and sent us, Que, Mudflap, and Skids to investigate. When we realized who it was, we sent Que, Mudflap, and Skids to Earth and we came to assist you."

"Do you even know why we're here?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"That's something we were hoping you could tell us." Chromia smirked.

"Well to sum it up in a nutshell, Optimus lost his memories after we had to defeat Unicron, we came here and got the Matrix back, and then we got attacked so we had to close the spacebridge and get possibly stranded on Cybertron." Terra sighed.

"Woah wait, UNICRON? As in Unicron the Chaos Bringer?!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Is there another Unicron you know?" I asked.

"So do you have a plan to get off Cybertron?" Sideswipe asked. "We'd get you off but Que has the ship. We were simply dropped off."

"Perhaps I can be of service."

That voice. No, it can't be. I thought the old coot was dead. I swiftly turned around but he standing there looking as alive as ever. I gasped and said, "Alpha Trion?"

Alpha Trion smiled at me. "It's been some time Shadowstalker."

A grin worked its way on my face as I ran up and hugged my old friend. "I haven't seen you since the Attack on Iacon. I assumed you were dead."

Sunstreaker coughed and said, "Um mind filling in the confused people back here?"

I laughed and said, "Guys I'm sure you've heard of Alpha Trion."

"Wait this is Alpha Trion?" Terra asked. "Optimus' old mentor?"

Everyone except me stared at her as she said, "What? Shadow told me!"

"Figures." Arcee rolled her optics.

"Now what did you say about being to help us?" Elita asked.

"Come with me." Alpha Trion smiled.

As soon as I started walking, I started to fill sick. I groaned a little as I held my stomach. Oh come on now pregnant side effects not now.

"You okay Shadow?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." That statement was not proven as I resisted the urge to puke.

"Something tells me your sparkling's going to be born soon." Arcee smiled.

"Yeah and a world full of painful urges to resist throwing up." I groaned.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Everyone besides Alpha Trion, Arcee, Jack, and Terra yelled.

"Surprise." I laughed.

Alpha Trion coughed before saying, "We're here."

"All aboard the Cybertron Express." Terra read the words on the train in front of us. "Talk about ironic."

"I didn't know Cybertron had trains." Jack commented.

"Well now you do." Chromia smirked.

As we boarded the train and Alpha Trion started it up, I sat down and leaned against a wall, tired from my fight with the insecticons.

"Sleep Shadow, you need it." Jazz said.

I only nodded sleepily, my optics already drooping. I was fast asleep in a minute.

* * *

Arcee watched Shadow doze off and smiled. "About time she slept. She hasn't slept in days."

"What?" Sunstreaker growled.

"She's been up all day and night making plans. Without Optimus, she had to become leader with her being his sparkmate. If it wasn't for her, those insecticons would've invaded Earth." Arcee explained.

"Poor kid. Only sixteen and has all this responsibility." Ironhide grunted.

"Um guys, Shadow's locket is glowing!" Terra hissed as she held up said trinket.

Everyone turned towards Shadow's locket as it was indeed glowing. They all gasped as it started transforming in to a map. One glowing dot was on the map.

"Well, that was unexpected to say the least." Sideswipe said.

"Huh? What's going on? AND WHY THE HECK IS MY LOCKET A MAP?!"

Everyone turned towards Shadow who was wide awake and walking towards them. She asked, "What's with the glowing dot?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Jack said.

"It seems we are about to find out. For that happens to be the exact location I'm taking you to." Alpha Trion stated.

"Can this day get any stranger?" Terra asked.

* * *

"When has a day ever been normal for us?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic." Elita said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." I grumbled.

"Here we are." Alpha Trion announced.

The train stopped and we all stepped off in front of a building.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

_WOOF!_

"Oh no, not a cyber-dog." Ironhide powered up his cannons.

We all stood ready to attack a wild cyber-dog but when the dog came out I was surprised and happy. I grinned and yelled, "Axel, come here boy!"

Ironhide stuttered out nonsense until he asked, "This is _your_ cyber-dog?"

"Yeah, he ran away when I was a youngling." I grinned as I hugged the cyber-dog that greatly resembled a wolf except without any fur. "Hey Axel, you remember me? Aren't you a good boy?"

"Okay I'm just going to get this image out my processor for now." Arcee shook her helm. "But didn't we come here for something?"

"Ah yes. I believe what every that dot was is inside this space bridge factory." Alpha Trion smiled.

"Wait, space bridge factory?" I asked as I finaly released Axel. "You're telling me we're going to build a space bridge?"

Alpha Trion merely shook his helm which confused me before walking towards the factory. We all followed behind him with my cyber-dog following right behind me. We walked inside the factory and a chill went through me. A red glow was cast inside the factory. In the middle of the room, lay a black sword with a silver hilt and a red aura flowing off it.

"What is that beautiful weapon?" Ironhide asked. Give it to the weapon specialist to call a weapon beautiful.

"That is a sword that only one of you can wield. The Dark Saber." Alpha Trion explained.

"The Dark Saber?" I asked.

"A sword which is the exact opposite of the Star Saber. It was made for good intentions but its made of dark power." Alpha Trion explained.

"Whose sword is it?" Arcee asked.

"Whoever can pull it out." Alpha Trion was smiling now.

Typically Ironhide stepped forward first and tried to pull the sword. It didn't budge. Ironhide growled and stepped back. Everyone stepped forward after that and tried to pull the sword. It didn't budge. Soon it was just me.

"Oh don't tell me..." Jack trailed off.

I walked forward and put my servo on the hilt of the sword. I pulled and I was surprised when the Dark Saber came right out.

"Shadow, do you know what that sword does?" Alpha Trion questioned.

"No, but I'd like to know." I said.

"That sword has the power to open portals. I believe you found your ticket home." Alpha Trion smiled.

My jaw dropped. This sword, in my servo, has the power to get us home. Wow maybe I'm starting to have good luck for a change!

"But,"

And there comes the bad luck again.

"You have to learn how to use the sword before you even think of going home." Alpha Trion finished.

I smirked and lifted the sword and swung it on my shoulder. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get training."

**And introducing the Dark Saber! No it doesn't look like the Star Saber. Wanna know what it looks like? Just Google Image Link's Master Sword and imagine the hilt of the sword being silver, the sword itself being black, and a red aura coming off of it. Also the contest to see who can give me a good title for the sequel to this story is still going on. I hope to see some good entries. Until next time, I'm out!**


	6. Reach for the Stars

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Shadow in the Night! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I'm going to make sure to make it even better.**

**Jack: Of course you will.**

**Me: Jack, we've known each other for a long time now.**

**Terra: And you know the drill so very well.**

**Jack *sighs* Why'd I open my mouth?**

**Terra and I: Now we need you to do something very important.**

**Jack: What?**

**Both of us: Shut the frag up.**

I groaned as I swung Dark Saber again but of course my strength was combat, not spiritual opening portals.

"You're not too in depth with your spiritual side are you?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Of course not. I've never knew a sword was specifically made for me anyway!" I exclaimed.

"Now you have to train even harder then. Optimus is depending on you." Alpha Trion frowned.

"Alright, alright." I said as I closed my eyes and tried to find some traces of spiritual energy in me. Though I will admit I have no idea what I'm looking for.

Finally the Dark Saber started glowing red again and I did as well. I swung the sword and a portal opened up.

"I...I actually did it!" I exclaimed.

"About time. We've been sitting here watching you for an hour and we're wasting daylight. Now let's get our afts back to Earth!" Chromia yelled excitedly.

"No, no, no. You can't go back to Earth yet." Alpha Trion shook his helm.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"How come? She learned how to open a portal didn't she?" Sunstreaker snarled.

"And what if someone follows you? Shouldn't she also know how to close the portal?" Alpha Trion smirked.

Jazz burst out laughing and said, "Oh man! You just got told by the Big A!"

Sunstreaker only grumbled under his breath before sitting back down muttering, "This is going to take a while."

"I hear ya Sunstreaker." I groaned.

After a couple more hours of learning how to use the Dark Saber, I could use it easily. But for some reason Alpha Trion still wouldn't let us go.

"Okay she knows how to use the fragging sword, why can't we go home?" Terra asked in disbelief.

"Because there's one more thing I need to give you." Alpha Trion said.

"Well then what is it?" Elita asked.

Alpha Trion brought out a black and red sword sheath big enough for the Dark Saber. "You can't always carry the sword in your hand young one."

"Wow, Alpha Trion..." I trailed off. "I don't know what to say."

"Now go on to Earth Shadowstalker." Alpha Trion said as he attached the sheath to my back. "Optimus needs you."

I turned to everyone and held up Dark Saber with a smirk on my face. "Well guys, time to go home."

"About time." Terra grinned.

The Dark Saber started glowing as I swiped it in front of me to form an 'X' shape. A portal opened in front of me. I turned to everyone and said, "After you."

Ironhide, being the trigger happy mech he is, ran through first followed by Chromia, Elita, Arcee, Jack, Terra, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipes, and surprisingly my cyber-dog Axel. I turned to Alpha Trion and smiled.

"Until all are one." I smiled.

Alpha Trion smiled as well. "Until all are one my dear."

I grinned and jumped through the portal. I was surprised though when we ended up in my room of all places.

"Um Shadow, shouldn't we be in the mine?" Arcee raised an optic ridge as she turned to me.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah about that, I know how to open a portal. Just don't know how to pick an exact location."

"And you didn't say anything about this until now?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much." I smirked. "Now come on, let's surprise everyone."

"TERRA!"

"JACK!"

Terra and Jack must've snuck away. We all quickly walked in the main room where everyone gasped at the sight of us. And it looks like Que, Mudflap, and Skids made it before us. Though it does make sense. They were in a ship after all.

"Shadow!" Raf exclaimed before rushing down towards me.

I grinned and bent down to let him hug my servo. "Hey kiddo, how ya doing?"

Every since that incident with Megatron going in my helm, Raf and I had gotten extremely close. Like a big sister, little brother relationship.

"How did you get back?" Fowler asked. "Last we heard, you had Ratchet shut down the space bridge like a dummy."

My optics turned red as I turned to him, "Care to repeat that Fowler?"

Fowler gulped. "No, no."

I grinned as my optics returned to their normal color. I can finally control my 'red eyes' as Miko refers to them on my own.

"Anyway, I'll explain how we got back later. But how's our stealth team doing?" I asked, all serious now.

"Yeah that's the bad news." Miko said. "Megatron kidnapped them. He left a message for you Shadow."

Miko pressed a button and my uncle's voice flowed through. What he said made my optics go blood red against my will this time.

_"My dear Shadowstalker, it's been a long time since we conversed hasn't it? I applaud you for finding a way off my warship. Not many have achieved that task your former lover Wheeljack being the only one before you. But I have more important matters to discuss with you. Bring me the Dark Saber and we shall discuss what to do with my prisoners."_

"Frag, frag, FRAG IT ALL!" I yelled.

I started pacing as I thought of all the possible outcomes. Oh Primus, I know I couldn't give Megatron the Dark Saber. But I couldn't sacrifice my friends, no not friends, family either. Optimus, Nightshade, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper. For Primus sake, Cliffjumper barely escaped death before! And if I let my own brother die, oh Primus I might have to give up Dark Saber.

"UGH!" I exclaimed in frustration as I punched a wall, leaving a good sized dent.

"Megatron just has to cause stress for us all!" Jazz grumbled.

"Hey Shadow, calm down! No stress on the sparkling kiddo." Sunstreaker reminded me.

I took a deep breath when Sunstreaker said that. My sparkling gave a small kick and I let a small smile slide on my face.

"Okay, any ideas would be very helpful now." I sighed.

"Stealth attack?" Mirage suggested.

"Ah yes a stealth attack with Soundwave on board. More like a suicide mission!" I growled.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Arcee demanded.

"How should I know?" I muttered as I leaned against a wall. I really needed to relax for just once. And I started doing the one way I relax unintentionally.

_I'm gonna reach for the stars_

_Although they look pretty far_

_I'm gonna find my own way_

_And take a chance on today_

_A sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_I've never felt like this_

_I'll keep on running_

_A sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand_

_We're gonna reach for the stars tonight_

I heard clapping and I looked up to see the others grinning at me. I smirked slightly before an idea hit me. "Sweet Primus, I'm so stupid!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"The Dark Saber! I could just open a portal in the fragging brig." I explained.

"And you're just now thinking of this?" Mudflap asked.

I jumped. "Primus, I forgot you, Skids, and Que were even here!"

"Well we're here lil' lady. Now who's ready to kick tailpipe?!" Skids exclaimed.

I smirked and grabbed Dark Saber. I made an 'X' shape and a portal opened up.

"Time to reach for the stars." I smirked and jumped through the portal.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Shadow in the Night! The song I used is _Reach for the Stars_ from Sonic Colors. I thought it was kind of appropriate for what's going on right now but that's just me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Shadow out *winks***


	7. Return

When we arrived on the Nemesis, I was glad no one was in the hallway I got us in.

"So, what's your plan now great commander?" Blazestrike quipped.

"Yeah, that's what I'm working on." I said as I checked around a corner to make sure the coast was clear.

"You brought us on to the Nemesis without a plan?" Arcee asked in disbelief. "What kind of spy are you?"

"Got any better ideas?" I asked.

Arcee was silent. I smirked at that before a plan came to mind and I said, "Alright here's the plan. You guys go and save Optimus and the rest of our guys while I go beat some Megatron tin can."

"What kind of plan is that?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"A stupid plan, but hey, when have I ever thought of a good plan?" I smirked.

"She's right 'Hide. Now come on guys, we got to save our boys." Jazz stated as they all ran off.

Just as I was about to run off, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Arcee staring at me.

"Be careful. Please." Arcee pleaded.

I smiled. "Always am 'Cee."

Arcee smiled at me before running off to join the others. I sighed before running off to find Megatron. And I had a good feeling on where to find him.

* * *

Jazz was worried for two reasons: Shadow's safety and his own. He was on the Decepticon warship after all. Getting in to the brig probably wasn't going to be easy. Then he realized something and he stopped.

"What is it Jazz?" Chromia asked, irritated at why they stopped.

"Um which way is the brig?" Jazz asked.

Arcee sighed and said, "Follow me."

Everyone followed behind Arcee, trying to avoid confrontation with the 'Cons. Terra and Jack were hanging on to Elita's shoulders. They had already gotten out of their spacesuits and now only had the Key to Vector Sigma. Arcee stopped and looked around the corner and groaned quietly when she saw Breakdown and Knockout guarding the brig.

"I'll handle this one." Blazestrike said as she stepped in front of the two Decepticons.

"Blaze?" Knockout asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

When all the other Autobots stepped around the corner, Knockout groaned and said, "Why?"

"You knew when I became a 'Bot we were going to have to face each other. " Blazestrike reminded him.

"But why so soon?" Breakdown asked.

"Look, are you going to stand here and chat all day or are you getting Boss Bot back?" Skids demanded.

"Where's Shadow?" Knockout asked.

"Going after Megatron." Blazestrike answered.

Breakdown's optics widened as he asked, "Does she have a death wish?"

"Probably." Everyone answered.

"Well?" Knockout sighed as he turned to Breakdown.

Breakdown grumbled before saying, "This is only for Shadow."

They let the Autobots pass without conflict, much to their surprise. Blazestrike winked at Knockout causing the mech to cough awkwardly before looking away. Breakdown only grinned and said, "Love."

Jazz looked around before his eyes landed on the Autobots they were looking for. "Well you guys have seen better days."

"What are you guys doing here?!" Nightshade exclaimed in shock before he saw Arcee. "Oh Primus." He quickly got up and hugged his girlfriend for what felt like the first thing in ages.

Arcee didn't hesitate to hug back as she whispered, "You okay Night?"

"I'm better now that you're here." Nightshade murmured.

Bulkhead coughed, letting the couple know they were still there. Arcee and Nightshade pulled away. Elita let Terra and Jack down as they ran over to the other Autobots.

"Bulkhead!" Terra exclaimed as she hugged his foot. "I was worried!"

"I'm sure you were." Bulkhead chuckled. "But I think you have one more thing to do."

Terra looked at Jack who nodded. Jack and Terra walked over to Orion who was staring at one thing and one thing only.

The Key to Vector Sigma.

"Are you sure I am worthy?" Orion asked in worry.

Terra and Jack smiled. "You have no idea."

They held up the Key and a bright blue light shone out and hit Orion square in the chest. The Matrix of Leadership was slowly becoming filled up with the Knowledge of the Primes. When the Key floated in to Orion's hands and his chestplate closed, they knew who they were looking at.

Optimus Prime has returned.

"Now, since that's over maybe we should be trying to catch up with Shadow." Elita stated.

"Where is she?" Optimus immediately asked.

"Fighting Megatron." Arcee said.

Optimus was on his feet in a second. "Autobots, roll out!"

Jack and Terra caught a ride with Nightshade and they all sped off to where they hoped Megatron and Shadow would be.

And that was the space bridge.

* * *

I finally arrived at the space bridge and saw Megatron standing there waiting for me.

"Ah my dear niece." Megatron greeted. "How kind of you to show up."

"Cut the crap Megatron." I narrowed my optics.

"Straight to the point are we?" Megatron smirked.

"You ripped my family apart!" I roared.

"For good reasons." Megatron said.

"Oh you'll see some good reasons alright. As soon as my sword meets your face!" I screamed as I unsheathed Dark Saber and ran towards him.

Megatron unsheathed his own sword and blocked me. He sneered, "You think you can actually defeat me?"

"I know I can defeat you." I growled as I pushed him away, the Dark Saber glowing red in my hand.

"We shall see." Megatron growled.

No more talking was said. I was better with my blades then I was with a sword but Wheeljack did train me with a sword. And now I'm glad he did. As I fought Megatron, it was a series of blocks and attacks. But as time passed on, it was becoming clear who was the better swordsman. And it wasn't me. Soon Megatron had me pinned on the ground.

"Now, where should I strike you?" He mused. "Or maybe I shall strike your stomach. That will make you see I cannot be defeated."

That was enough to make me feel terror. No, he just couldn't strike my sparkling. Even he wasn't that cold right?

"NO!" I yelled.

"Oh? Is there something I don't know about?" Megatron asked.

"No, just don't do it." I pleaded. "Not my stomach."

Megatron looked at me warily before his optics widened considerably and he gasped, "You're pregnant."

"MEGATRON, GET THE HECK AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

I couldn't have felt more happier as Nightshade tackled Megatron with strength even I never knew he had. I stood up and turned around to see Optimus looked at me.

"Optimus?" I asked.

Optimus smiled at me and said, "My Shadow."

A grin broke on my face as I ran and jumped in to his arms. I tried not to cry but I soon broke down.

"You're back." I sobbed. "You're really back."

"I'm so sorry." Optimus whispered.

"Hey, a little help over here!" Nightshade yelled as he dodged Megatron.

Optimus ran off before I could say anything. Megatron quickly turned towards him and swung his sword but Optimus caught it.

"Megatron," Optimus started before yelling, "BEGONE!" He quickly delivered the beating of the century to Megatron while we only watched.

_"Shadow, we're detecting another life signal. Is Prime with you?" Fowler asked._

I smiled. "You didn't have to ask."

I heard cheering and my smile grew wider. When Optimus finally came back to us while Megatron was recovering, he asked, "Ratchet how did we get here?"

"A long story old friend." Ratchet smiled.

"SHADOW, LOOK OUT!"

I felt myself getting pushed out of the way before I heard the familiar bang of a gun. I looked to see who had taken the shot and gasped.

Blazestrike.

"No." I whispered as I ran over to her. "You stupid idiot! Why didn't you let me take the shot?!"

"It was aimed for your stomach." Blazestrike whispered. She then smiled. "Besides you let me join the Autobots. Time I returned the favor."

"Don't say that. You're not going to die. Not yet." I growled.

"Scream's stupid missal got me good Shadow. I ain't making it." Blazestrike whispered as her optics starting drooping and her breathing was getting slower.

"No, no, NO! Don't die on me you idiot! I didn't get you off the Nemesis for nothing!" I screamed.

"That's right. And thanks for that." Blazestrike said before her spark finally stopped beating.

"You fragging, slagging...!" My voice left me before I screamed in to the com-link, "We need a fragging bridge!"

A ground bridge opened up and I was the first to run through. I didn't stop running until I reached the roof of the base. I finally just let out all the stress I've been feeling. All the pain, the sorrow, everything.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Now come on kid. I thought you liked to take it out on punching bags. You're going to soft on me."

I turned around to see Cliffjumper walking towards me. I sat down and buried my face in my knees and my shoulders shook from the sobs that racked my body. Cliffjumper sat down beside me and said, "Look at me kiddo."

I slowly looked at him, tears streaming down my face. Honestly, I had been expecting Optimus to come up and check on me. Arcee, Nightshade, frag it even Jazz. But I hadn't been expecting Cliff.

"Look, I'm not gonna say I knew Blazestrike like you did but she died an honorable death. Besides she saved two lives today. Yours and that sparkling you've got." Cliffjumper said.

"I'm tired of it all Cliff." I whispered. "All the pain. All the tears. All the fights. Frag it, I'm sick of this war!"

"We all are Shadow." Cliff said as he pulled me in for a hug. "We all are." He then smiled at me. "Now come on, there's someone waiting for you."

I grinned and wiped the tears from my face before hugging Cliffjumper. "Hey thanks Cliff. I needed that talk."

Cliffjumper snorted. "Don't expect it too often. I'm a warrior, not a therapist."

I laughed at that before we both walked back to the main room. I locked eyes with Optimus and my whole world faded away as I stared at him. I walked up to him before jumping in his waiting arms.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"Not as much as I did." Optimus murmured.

I was enjoying the hug until a splitting pain racked my stomach. I gritted my denta together as I pulled back and held my stomach.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Miko asked.

I only shook my helm before my eyes widened and I looked at Ratchet. "Primus."

"What is it femme?" Ratchet asked irritated.

"The sparkling's coming." I whispered.

I was never carried to the med bay that fast in my life.

**And that is the end of another amazing chapter. I'm sorry for killing off Blazestrike, but I couldn't seem to find a place for her. But on the bright side, the sparkling is about to be born! You'll see if its a boy or a girl next chapter. But until then, Shadow Katakura out!**


	8. Home At Last

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Shadow in the Night! Guys, I was expecting this story to be longer but things change. Not saying this is the last chapter but we're getting there. Anyway, let's go.**

**Nightshade: The sparkling's about to be born!**

**Me: *checks the poll and smirks* Let's see is the sparkling going to be a mech or a femme...**

Nightshade winced when he heard Shadowstalker's screams of pain from the contractions. It reminded him of when she was first born and his mother had to go through the same pain.

"Think she's okay?" Bulkhead asked nervously.

"It's a femme thing Bulk. She's going to be okay as soon as the sparkling is born." Chromia reassured him.

"So, anyway wanna bet on what the gender of the baby will be?" Terra asked.

Everyone stared at her in surprise. Her guardian was having a sparkling and she was thinking of a bet?

* * *

Shadow was breathing hard. Primus, who knew having a sparkling would be this painful?

"You're doing great Shadow." Optimus smiled as he gripped her servo.

"Great? Great?! More like painful to the pits!" Shadow swore angrily.

"Alright Shadow, just one more push and you'll have your sparkling." Ratchet reassured.

"I better." Shadow growled.

"Alright, on my count," Ratchet started. "One, two,...three! PUSH!"

Shadow screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might. Optimus winced as she nearly broke his hand but he still held on firmly. But it was all worth it because the cry of a sparkling soon filled the room. Nightshade burst through the door along with Jazz and Arcee.

"Alright, what's the gender?" They all asked.

Ratchet handed Shadow her sparkling and Shadow soon found herself staring in to the eyes of a sweet baby girl.

"She's beautiful." Arcee whispered as she placed a servo on Shadow's shoulders.

Shadow didn't answer. She was too busy crying tears of joy. Nightshade grinned and said, "I have a niece."

"And I have a daughter." Shadow sobbed.

Optimus smiled and said, "So what shall we name our beautiful sparkling?"

Shadow took the time to look at her daughter. She had Optimus' eyes. The eyes she fell in love with. Her paintjob was a mix of her mother's and father's but with its own new addition. Black with red and silver stripes. She had two tiny winglets on her back which made Shadow smile as she thought of a name.

"QuickSilver." Shadow answered before she looked at Optimus. "What do you think?"

"I think its perfect." Optimus murmured as he placed a kiss on his daughter's helm.

"Jazz," Shadow started. "I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Jazz smiled.

"Will you be the god-father?" Shadow asked.

Jazz's jaw dropped before tears filled his optics and he let up his visor revealing sky blue optics. "Ah man, you're making me cry. I'd love to do it."

Shadow smiled and said, "So guys, what do you think of QuickSilver?"

Everyone else filled the room up while the humans were sitting in Ironhide's hand.

"Aww! She's so pretty!" Miko grinned.

"My God..." Fowler trailed off. "She's beautiful."

"She looks so sweet." June smiled.

"Well Raf looks like you're not the only kid on base anymore." Jack smiled.

Raf only nodded and said with a smile, "Looks like it."

"Kodak moment!" Terra grinned as she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Ironhide, are you crying?" Elita asked.

"I had something in my optic." Ironhide defended as he rubbed his eyes. "You're not doing any better!"

"Femmes are supposed to cry at birth. This is a sweet moment." Elita defended herself.

"Um, can we hold her?" Sideswipe asked as he motioned to Sunstreaker who was showing a rare smile.

Shadow smiled and nodded as she handed QuickSilver to Sideswipe as she sat up. Sideswipe looked at the sparkling and tears flooded in his eyes. "She's too cute. Take her Sunny." Soon Sideswipes was outright sobbing.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his brother but he took the sparkling. He smiled down at her and said, "You look just like your mom."

"And is most likely going to act like her too." Arcee smirked.

"Oh when she gets older. Primus..." Ironhide

"Hey, come on Sunstreaker. Pass her around." Bumblebee said.

Sunstreaker handed Quicksilver to Bumblebee who started making silly faces at the sparkling. QuickSilver giggled.

"She's too cute." Bumblebee said as he handed QuickSilver around.

Everyone tensed when Mudflap and Skids held the sparkling. But they all relaxed when they handled her gently. Soon QuickSilver was in Optimus' arms who was trying not to cry.

"Come on BossBot, it's your daughter. Just go on head and cry already." Cliffjumper smiled.

Optimus only chuckled and stroked his daughter's helm. One tear did manage to escape though.

"Optimus, we're receiving a message from a starship in Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet reported.

Everyone groaned and walked to the main room. Just one free day was all they asked for.

"Unknown Vessal, this is Autobot Outpost Omega-1. This better be good." Shadow growled.

_"Am I interrupting something Shadow?"_

Shadow and Optimus' jaws dropped when they heard that voice and in unison they said, "Star?"

_A chuckle. "Well then at least someone recognizes me." The voice of Star Pax flooded through the speakers._

"Star Pax, how long has it been?" Shadow laughed.

_"Too long if you asked me. Now back to business, I detected some weird readings and I flew to Earth. What's up with that?" Star asked._

Shadow laughed nervously. "It's a long story."

_"I've got time to spare. Besides I'm approaching Earth now. Any specific place I should land?" Star asked._

"We will send you coordinates now little sister." Optimus smiled at everyone's shocked looks as they yelled, "SISTER?!"

_"Looking forward to it big brother. And Shadow?" Star sounded like she was smirking._

"Yeah?" Shadow raised an optic ridge.

_"Stay out of trouble." Star said before she cut the link._

Shadow grumbled under her breath before saying, "Cocky little,"

"Sparkling present." Arcee reminded her best friend. "You're gonna have to be careful with that mouth of yours Shadow."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Shadow sighed.

"Well guys, looks like we're getting a new addition soon." Jazz grinned. "And its BossBot's sister."

Shadow smiled as she looked around before she looked down at her sparkling QuickSilver and whispered, "Home at last."

**And the sparkling as born! Say hello to QuickSilver everyone. She's so cute isn't she? And next chapter we meet the sister of Optimus Prime, Star Pax! Let's see how things turn out shall we?**

**Nightshade: I'm an uncle!**

**Jazz: We get it 'Shade. You're happy, now could you quit repeating that?**

**Me: *grins* I'm out!**


	9. New Additions

**Disclaimer: I hate my fragging computer! I was nearly done with this chapter guys, almost done, when suddenly my stupid finger hit the wrong fragging key on the stupid keyboard and BANG! Chapter gone and now I have to start it over again. Life is just so sweet sometimes!**

**Terra: Come on, at least you remember what you wrote.**

**Me *grumbles* Frag you.**

Optimus and I were waiting on Star's ship in some part of Africa. I think its called the Sahara Desert.

"Are you happy to see your sister again?" I asked.

"Of course." Optimus smiled at me. "Are you happy that our sparkling is born?"

"Of course." I grinned. "I just can't believe I'm a mother."

Optimus only smiled at me before he looked up and said, "There is the ship."

I grinned in excitement when the ship landed in front of me. I'm glad I convinced Ratchet to let me out of base even though I just gave birth to QuickSilver. When the ship, The Hydrax I think it was called, a hatch opened up. Two Cybertronians stepped out. One was Star Pax and the other was my old mentor.

"Prowl?" I asked in shock. "You came too?"

Prowl nodded and said, "Shadowstalker. It is good to see you."

I smiled at him before turning to Star. "What's up stranger?"

Star smirked at me. "The ceiling that's what stranger."

We both laughed before we shared a quick hug. Star then turned to her brother and smiled, "What? Not even a hug?"

Optimus only chuckled and hugged his sister. "It is good to see you again Star."

"Same old Optimus." Star shook her helm. "You need to get out more."

I laughed at that and said, "Oh he's gotten out alright. Now, let's get back to base."

"Great. I have something to tell everyone." Star smiled.

I only grinned and said in to my com-link, "We need a bridge."

_"Coming up Shadow." Raf said._

Soon enough a ground bridge opened up in front of us and we all walked inside. I immediately walked over to Jazz who was holding a sleeping QuickSilver.

"She feel asleep soon after you left." Jazz smiled.

I smiled as well. "That just makes her look even more adorable."

"And even more like you. Well then again you are her mom." Arcee smirked at me.

"Woah, back up. Shadow's a mom now? Primus, who's the lucky mech?" Star looked around.

"That would be your brother who is always so fragging busy." I smirked.

"Language." Chromia smirked.

"She's asleep." I defended myself.

"Still, you never know when she might wake up." Chromia grinned.

"Still have that bad mouth on you huh Shadowstalker?" Star smirked.

That surprised me a bit. It's been such a long time since anyone called me by my full name that I've become accustomed to hearing someone call me Shadow. The only exception were the Decepticons, besides Knockout and Breakdown.

"Now, what did you want to tell us all?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that too." I nodded.

"Well," Star smirked. "When I was traveling around space, I ran in to some energon. Well at least back then I thought it was energon. But I found out it was a substance called Plasmid. It gave me some...new abilities."

"Which would be?" Sunstreaker frowned.

"Incinerate, Winter Blast, and Electro Bolt. I'll let you see them whenever we fight the 'Cons next." Star's smirk widened.

"Fascinating!" Que exclaimed loudly.

A little too loudly.

QuickSilver woke up startled and started to cry. I looked down at her before turning a heated gaze towards Que who was looking anywhere but me. Smart choice.

I sighed before I began to sing a song to calm her down.

_On this day_

_I'll finally listen to what's been calling me_

_All it takes_

_Is letting go of whatever people think of me_

_This way_

_I'll stand out and break away to be free_

_Happiness is what I can't live without_

_It's time to stand out_

Soon QuickSilver was recharging peacefully again. I looked back up at Que and hissed, "Don't wake her up again."

Que only nodded quickly. Arcee shook her helm at me and said, "And there goes the maternal instincts."

Nightshade coughed, getting all our attentions. He then said, "Well this is as good as anytime. I have an announcement for Arcee."

"Get on with it." Sunstreaker muttered before getting a helm slap by Sideswipes and a glare from me and Arcee.

Nightshade took Arcee's servos in his as he said, "Arcee, you're the most beautiful femme I've ever met. And I've been meaning to ask this for a long time but just couldn't mech up and do it. Well I guess I finally did." He then sighed. "Arcee, what I'm trying to ask is..." He finally just blurted out, "Oh Primus, let me just say it! Arcee, will you be my sparkmate?"

Everyone was silent as Arcee was only capable of blinking. Once, twice, three times. Okay, it's official. She's in shock.

"Um 'Cee?" I asked.

Arcee quickly got out of her shock as tears started to form in her eyes as she sobbed, "Yes. Yes Nightshade."

Nightshade smiled as he hugged her tight as Arcee was caught up in sobs.

"Shadow, are you crying?" Jazz raised an optic ridge.

"What? My best friend just got her sparkmate. I have a reason to cry." I defended poorly as I wiped some tears from my eyes.

Jazz only shook his helm at me. Nightshade and Arcee went up to the room and I knew what they were about to do. After all, Optimus and I did the exact same thing.

"So, what now?" Mudflap asked.

"We relax of course." Jazz grinned as his visor glowed.

**And that is the new awesome chapter of Shadow in the Night! Next chapter is the last chapter guys and then I'll start on the next story in the series. But first I'm going to try and get an update in for some of my other stories that aren't in the Transformer section. Ya know, in my head, I imagined this story to be longer but at least I made it good. Next story will be much longer that I can assure you. Until next time, I'm out!**


	10. One Last Kiss and The Spy and The Saber

**Disclaimer: I'm fragging sick of my computer. It won't keep the stupid chapter up and I will end up punching it if it does it again. I swear to Primus...!**

**Nightshade: *winces* Yeah she's fragged off.**

**Terra: Hope you all enjoyed this story and let's all round up for one last hoorah!**

When I drove in to base and received nervous looks from everyone, I raised an optic ridge, asking a silent question. But I wasn't expecting the answer I received.

"You received a gift." Ratchet stated hesitantly. "From Wheeljack."

I frowned in confusion before I took the box and the datapad Ratchet gave me. "How'd he get these to Earth?"

"Only Primus knows the answer to that." Que shook his helm.

I raised an optic ridge but I turned on the datapad and there was a message from Wheeljack. I started reading it.

_Hey Wreckin' Gal_

_After I left, I realized your creation day was coming up. You have no idea how badly I wanted to turn around but I was already in a different galaxy. Anyway, I got you a little gift but there's another reason I sent this. Shadow, Primus how do I say this? Look, when we broke up I never stopped thinking about you. NEVER. I just couldn't get over you. You were just so...beautiful. Yeah, I know, I'm going soft but I just have to say this. Shadow, I love you. I always have and I always will. I will never get over you. Unless of course I get one last kiss from you but that's just wishful thinking._

_Look, Shadow, I guess what I'm trying to say is just that if you ever need me, I'm here. And I love you._

The message ended there but the damage was done. Tears were flowing down my face really fast and I knew that whatever was in this box would most likely made me break down. I shakily opened the box and gasped. Inside, were a pair a beautifully crafted pair of Duel Swords. The hilt was gold and the silver blade was nice, curved, and sharp. Oh Primus Wheeljack.

"I..I mean," I stuttered. "I've got to go."

I don't think I ever ran to the roof that fast before.

When I got on the roof, I sat down and just stared at Wheeljack's gift. Primus...Wheeljack still loved me. Even after we broke up, he never got over me. And now that I stared at these gifts I realized that I never quite got over him either. I mean, I loved Optimus with all my spark and yet, I feel like I can't let go of Wheeljack. Maybe this is why I waited so long to tell Optimus how I felt for him. I was still afraid of having my spark broken again.

"Wheeljack." I murmured.

"Shadow, you okay?"

I turned around to see Arcee walking towards me, concern written all over her face.

"I," I stopped. "I really don't know Arcee."

She sat down beside me and stared at the datapad, asking a silent question. I handed her the datapad without a word. Arcee's optics widened considerably as she read through the message and then she finally looked at me.

"You haven't gotten over him yet either have you?" Arcee asked.

I only shook my helm and said, "No, I don't think so."

Arcee sighed and asked, "Well what are you doing to do?"

"I don't know." I said but I was thinking something different. _"One last kiss."_

**And that is the end of this incredibly short chapter. But don't worry, we still have a long way to go before this series is over. Also, the contest for the title of the next story is finished and the winner is...WingedWolfAlari with The Spy and The Saber. Alari, you get to pick your own prize but pleas let it be something I'm capable of. Your title fits the plot of the next story perfectly too! After all, next story we focus on Shadow's relation with the Dark Saber and her relations with Team Prime. Haven't exactly seen how she knows all of them yet. Anyway, here comes the trailer for The Spy and The Saber!**

* * *

_Play Hero by Skillet_

**_(Shows Optimus, Shadow, and Bumblebee against the Decepticons)_**

**_Shadow: 'Bee! The relic!_**

**_(Shows Bumblebee sitting on a berth)_**

**_Bumblebee: Shadow, you don't think I'm useless right?_**

**_Shadow: Of course not Bumblebee. To me, you're my little brother. And I'd never think you were useless._**

**_(Shows Wheeljack and Shadow on the roof of the base)_**

**_Wheeljack: Look Shadow, I know that you and Prime are together but I just need..._**

**_Shadow: One last kiss._**

**_(Shows Optimus, Megatron, and Shadow in a desert)_**

**_Megatron: A Prime and his sparkmate. I will enjoy this greatly._**

**_Shadow: Not as much as I will enjoy removing your spark chamber!_**

**_Optimus: Megatron, one shall stand..._**

**_Megatron: And one shall fall._**

**_(Shows Jazz and Nightshade watching over QuickSilver)_**

**_Jazz: A beautiful niece._**

**_Nightshade: I'm lucky Jazz. But Shadow and Optimus are even more luckier than me._**

**_(Shows Shadow wielding Dark Saber)_**

**_Shadow: What was I given this sword for? Why is it so important?_**

**_(Shows Decepticons Attacking the Base)_**

**_Optimus: Autobots, we must split up._**

**_Shadow: I'm staying with you._**

**_Optimus: No, you won't._**

**_Shadow: Optimus, I'm not about to leave you and know you could've died. I lost you once already. Don't put me through that again._**

**_(Shows the Autobot and Decepticon insignia)_**

**_Shadow: The Decepticons are hunting for doomsday devices and we will stop them. I'm learning more about Dark Saber and its origins as the Demon Sword. We're on the hunt for relics and we're not backing down. I'm trying to figure out my path in life and no one will stop me. My name is Shadowstalker and I'm the wielder of Dark Saber, the legendary Demon Sword. I will cut down any Decepticon who stands in my way and the Autobtos will always be victorious, that I promise._**

**_The Spy and The Saber_**

**_Coming Soon to Fanfiction_**

**_(Shows Team Prime and The Decepticons facing each other, ready to fight)_**


End file.
